Us
by sarangchullpa92
Summary: Saat tak ada yang lain yang kau miliki di dunia ini selain 'dia', kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya. Meminta, memohon, bahkan mengemis cinta pun akan Naruto lakukun asal Hinata tidak membuangnya. /another story about NaruHina from sarangchullpa92/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Because it's You

Title : Us - Because it's You  
Gendre : Angst & Romance  
Warning : Typo, ceritanya geje, OOC! Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung tokoh-tokoh yang OOC parah.  
Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Because it's You (c) Sarangchullpa92

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**

* * *

Awal musim panas di sebuah kota kecil bernama Konoha tampak begitu cerah. Tawa riang anak-anak yang tengah berkejaran memenuhi seisi taman di tengah kota. Beberapa pasang remaja tampak berkumpul di bangku-bangku taman menikmati cuaca sore hari. Senyum lebar juga tampak terpasang di bibir sepasang kakek-nenek yang tengah jalan-jalan sore sembari bernostalgia tentang masa muda mereka yang penuh kenangan.

Namun ada seorang pria yang tampak tak menikmati semua keceriaan itu. Pria tampan berumur dua puluh delapan tahun yang memilih berdiri bersandar di pagar pembatas taman sendirian. Raut wajah pria bermata biru itu tampak kuyu, seakan tanpa semangat hidup. _Headphone_ ukuran sedang berstiker bintang berwarna kuning tampak menutupi kedua telinganya. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap tanah, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan cekikikan gadis-gadis remaja yang terang-terangan mencari perhatiannya.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yatim piatu yang terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak kecil. Seorang yatim piatu yang kabur dari panti asuhan di usianya yang ke tujuh karena mendapat perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya disana. Cercaan orang-orang yang hidup di sekitar tempat tinggalnya -sebuah flat sempit sumbangan pemerintah- sukses membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup.

Kehidupan yang keras memaksanya bekerja membanting tulang sejak usia belia. Untuk biaya sekolah pun ia mengandalkan dana bantuan operasional sekolah. Kuliahnya di Universitas Konoha jurusan bisnis yang -lagi-lagi- mengandalkan beasiswa membuatnya dicap sebagai 'si anak gratisan gak bermodal' oleh teman-teman satu almamaternya. Kejam? Yeah, hidup memang kejam untuk seorang Naruto.

Tapi tidak, Naruto tidak pernah menyesali hidupnya. Walau bagaimana pun hidup itu untuk dinikmati, bukannya disesali, iya kan? Baginya, bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah rumah makan diusianya yang ke delapan untuk mencari sesuap nasi, masihlah jauh lebih baik dari kehidupan anak-anak cacat di luaran sana yang menggantungkan hidup pada belas kasihan orang lain.

Semua kerja keras dan kesabaran selama hidupnya berbuah manis ketika ia lulus dari Univesitas sebagai lulusan terbaik. Ia langsung mendapat tawaran pekerjaan dari sebuah perusahaan industri terbesar Konoha. _So,_ hidup selalu punya sisi baiknya juga, kan?

Melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, Naruto beranjak melangkah keluar dari kawasan taman, berjalan pulang dengan kepala tertunduk menuju apartemen yang sudah ia tempati sejak empat tahun terakhir.

* * *

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di ranjang yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar. Jari-jari tangan kirinya bergerak memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika_ headphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya melantunkan sebuah lagu milik idol wanita Stephanie Hwang yang berjudul _Because it's you._

Tanpa bisa dicegah pikirannya melayang pada satu kejadian yang telah sukses membuatnya penat seharian ini. Kejadian laknat yang ia alami tadi pagi. Padi di ahir pekan yang harusnya menjadi hari santainya berubah menjadi pagi paling buruk setelah ia melihat pemandangan paling menyakitkan yang tak pernah ia harapkan seumur hidupnya.

Pagi ini Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang sangat baik. Setelah mandi dan merapikan diri, dengan wajah penuh binar Naruto pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan. Pagi ini Naruto berencana akan sarapan di apartemen kekasihnya. Sudah tiga hari ini kekasih cantiknya itu tidak memberi kabar, membuat Naruto sangat rindu.

_Mood_ Naruto naik ke titik tertinggi setiap kali ia memikirkan kekasihnya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berumur dua puluh empat tahun, Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka telah menjalin kasih selama tiga tahun. Dan hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ketiga.

Dengan senyum lebar yang masih setia terbentuk di kedua belah bibirnya, Naruto membuka pintu apartemen Hinata yang entah kenapa tidak terkunci. 'Tumben Hinata lupa mengunci pintu, apa dia sudah tau aku akan datang?' batinnya geer. Naruto masuk dengan mengendap-endap, bermaksud membuat Hinata kaget dengan kedatangannya.

Naruto langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Ia hapal betul kebiasaan Hinata yang suka memasak sarapan pada jam jam seperti sekarang, jam 7 pagi.

Dan _bingo_! Tebakan Naruto tepat. Dari ruang tengah, ia bisa melìat Hinata sedang berdiri membelakanginya, berkutat dengan sayuran yang sepertinya sedang ia potong-potong. Langkah Naruto yang hampir memasuki dapur terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang juga berasal dari dalam dapur.

"Hinata-hime, dagingnya sudah selesai ku cuci."

Suara siapa itu? Kenapa orangnya tidak kelihatan? Pikiran Naruto sibuk menebak siapa yang sedang memasak bersama kekasihnya. Neji? Tapi Neji tidak pernah memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan 'hime'. Apakah Paman Hiasi? Itu tidak mungkin, yang tadi itu suara laki-laki muda. Lalu siapa?  
Naruto berhenti menebak-nebak saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, bekulit putih dengan rambut hitam panjang berjalan menghampiri Hinata sambil membawa baskom berisi potongan daging.

"Letakkan saja disini, sayurnya juga sudah selesai ku potong." Suara Hinata mengalun lembut. Wanita cantik itu menatap si laki-laki dengan senyum -teramat- manisnya yang mempesona.

Naruto membeku di tempatnya saat melihat si pria dengan rambut hitam itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup bibir Hinata yang masih memandanginya sambil tersenyum. "Jangan menggodaku dengan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu, Hime. Itu membuatku menginginkanmu. Apa seranganku yang semalam ingin kau rasakan lagi pagi ini, hm?"

Keduanya asik bercengkrama disana, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang mematung di depan pintu dapur. Rahang pria tampan berkulit tan itu mengeras, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kantung kertas berisi belanjaannya di supermarket tadi. Mata Naruto terbelakak saat melihat si pria rambut hitam memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, menciumi tengkuk Hinata yang sedang memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam panci.

"Kalau kau ingin segera memakan sarapanmu, berhenti menggodaku Tachi-kun!" Lutut Naruto melemas mendengar perkataan Hinata. Tachi-kun? I-itachi.. pria itu Uchiha Itachi. Dia sudah kembali..

Seperti orang linglung Naruto berbalik, melangkah keluar dari apartemen Hinata dengan langkah pelan, nyaris tanpa suara. Kantung belanjaan yang sedari tadi dicengkramnya jatuh begitu saja dari pegangannya saat ia telah sampai di luar gedung apartemen berlantai dua puluh itu. Kedua tangannya gemetar, dan pandangan matanya menyorot kosong. 'Kenapa dia kembali lagi?'

Lagu berjudul _Because it's You_ itu terus mengalun, menemani Naruto yang tengah berada di titik terendah _mood_nya. Lamunan Naruto tentang kejadian tadi pagi terusik saat lelaki pirang itu merasakan ponsel yang berada di saku celananya bergetar. Dengan gerakan malas Naruto merogoh sakunya, nama Hinata terpampang di layah ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Ditatapnya ponselnya dengan bimbang, angkat atau jangan diangkat? Pada ahirnya, ditekannya tombol hijau di ponselnya dengan ragu.

Dia _loudspeaker_kan panggilan itu, karena Naruto enggan melepas headphone putih kesayangannya.  
"Halo," sapa Naruto dengan malas, jujur saja dia belum siap bicara dengan Hinata. Pikirannya berkecamuk, 'Apa sekarang Itachi sudah pulang, Hinata?'

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata balas menyapa Naruto dengan nada kelewat ceria, membuat Naruto berjengit tak suka. 'Apa kau kelewat bahagia setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Itachi, Hinata?'

"Ada apa?" Nada suara Naruto terdengar datar. Pria itu tengah mencoba menekan rasa sesaknya, menekan emosinya yang hampir meledak setelah ia tahan seharian.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary," ucap Hinata masih dengan nada kelewat cerianya. 'Kau ingat? Ku kira kau lupa, eh Hinata.'

"Ya, Happy Anniversary," balas Naruto pendek.  
Hinata tersentak di ujung telpon sana, wanita cantik itu baru menyadari nada dingin dari suara Naruto.

"Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu, membuat Naruto mendengus pelan. 'Aku? Baik-baik saja? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Jangan bercanda, Hinata!'

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada alasan untukku untuk merasa tidak baik." Naruto menjawab sinis, membuat Hinata makin heran. Ini kali pertama Naruto berbicara sinis kepadanya.

"Na-naruto-kun sedang marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"  
Nah! Hinata yakin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Suara datar itu.. suara dingin itu.. Naruto pasti sedang dalam keadaan marah. Tapi kenapa? Hinata terkesiap, 'Apa Naruto-kun telah tahu sesuatu?'

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Naruto-kun?" Suara Hinata berubah cemas.

"Tidak ada."

"K-kau marah karena aku baru menghubungimu malam ini? Aku minta maaf, tiga hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk." Hinata mencoba mencari tahu alasan kemarahan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus lagi, 'Yeah, kau sibuk dengan Itachi!' batin Naruto kesal. Pembicaraan ini benar-benar membuatnya tambah sakit hati. Naruto ingin marah, ingin berteriak, ingin memaki, ingin membentak, tapi entah kenapa jika pada Hinata ia tak pernah bisa berlaku kasar. 'Cinta sialan!'

"Aku ada urusan, besok ku hubungi lagi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto segera menyudahi pembicaraan terkutuk itu. Berbicara dengan Hinata sekarang, malah membuatnya makin frustasi.

"Sialan!"

* * *

Naruto terus membalik badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari posis tidur yang benar-benar nyaman hingga bisa membuatnya terlelap. Kesal karena tak juga bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, Naruto bangun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Sialan!" Umpatakan kasar -yang seharian ini begitu akrab di lidahnya- kembali terdengar.

Tangannya terangkat, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau sialan, Hinata!" lirihnya putuh asa.  
Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam -kalau tidak ingin disebut hampir pagi- tapi Naruto belum tidur walau hanya sekejap. Kepalanya terasa seperti ingin meledak gara-gara memikirkan masalah antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

**.**

**4 tahun lalu..**

Naruto empat tahun lalu adalah sosok yang dingin dan suram. Kepahitan hidup yang ia jalani sejak kecil membuatnya menjadi pria datar -seakan tanpa emosi- dan tertutup. Sosoknya yang pendiam membuatnya tak pernah merasakan apa itu artinya 'teman', apalagi dengan sebutan 'si-anak-gratisan' yang melekat pada dirinya selama bertahun-tahun, tak ada seorang pun yang mau dekat dengannya.

Malam itu, 25 Desember 2008, Naruto berjalan gontai di sebuah gang sempit dan sepi -gang sempit yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju flat kecilnya. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan terlihat makin kacau karena tertiup angin. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini Naruto baru pulang bekerja. 'Lembur di hari Natal, eoh?' Naruto tersenyum sinis dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Langkahnya tertenti saat sepasang mata birunya menatap sepasang kaki yang beralaskan sandal berhak tinggi menghalangi jalannya. Naruto yang sedari tadi berjalan sembari menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya, ingin tahu siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang 'nongkrong' di tengah malam -terlebih tanggal 25 Desember seperti ini- di sebuah gang sempit sendirian. Dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pembatas gang.

"Anda menghalangi jalan, nona," tegur Naruto dengan nada datar andalannya. Naruto mendengus kesal saat gadis itu tak menyahut dan malah terus berdiri menghalangi jalan. Kepalanya yang menunduk membuat Naruto tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Dengan langkah menghentak Naruto berjalan menghampiri sang gadis.

"Anda tuli? Sudah saya bilang anda menghalangi jalan. Jadi tolong segera menyingkir." Naruto mendesis marah. Amarah pemuda tampan itu makin tersulut saat sosok di hadapannya lagi-lagi tak menggubris tegurannya. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, bermaksud menepuk bahu si gadis.

Namun tubuh di hadapannya langsung limbung saat disentuh, membuat Naruto refleks menangkap tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya sebelum jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Gadis itu pingsan. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi sang gadis, bermaksud menyadarkannya.

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat kasar saat sosok yang kini ada dalam dekapannya tak kunjung sadar. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan ke belakang, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Dan Naruto hanya bisa kembali mengumpat saat tak menemukan siapa pun disana.

.

Dipandanginya gadis yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu dengan lekat. Alisnya tertaut saat telinganya lagi-lagi menangkap suara rintihan Hinata yang sepertinya sedang mengigau. "Tachi-kun.." lirihan itu terus terdengar semenjak tadi.

Naruto terpaksa membawa gadis ke flatnya, dia enggan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia malas karena menurutnya membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit sama saja dengan membuat dirinya makin repot. Kejam, eoh?

Gadis berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu dia baringkan di futon tipis miliknya. Naruto baru tiga bulan bekerja, pemuda itu belum mampu sampai pada tahap memperbaiki kehidupan ekonominya. Dia masih tinggal di flat sempit yang sudah ia tempati sejak ia di sekolah dasar. Dia juga masih tidur di atas futon tipis dengan selimut yang juga sama tipis.

Dan malam ini, futon tipis satu-satunya itu ia gunakan untuk membaringkan seorang gadis merepotkan yang pingsan di jalan. Enggan berbaring di lantai, Naruto memutuskan untuk terus duduk di sudut kamarnya, memandangi si gadis dengan jengkel. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, Naruto melewati malam tadi tanpa tidur. "Sial!" rutuknya marah.

Naruto menegakkan bahunya -yang sempat merosot karena bersandar di dinding- saat melihat gadis di hadapannya menggeliat dan membuka kedua matanya. Gadis itu bangkit lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Kau siapa?" Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget saat pandangan matanya jatuh pada sosok Naruto.

Pemuda tampan itu sempat menahan napas saat kedua matanya tak sengaja berbirobok dengan kedua bola mata unik milik gadis itu.

"Sudah bangun, puteri tidur?" sindirnya saat sudah berhasil menguasai diri. "Kau siapa?" Naruto mendengus keras mendengar gadis itu bertanya kembali. 'Benar-benar merepotkan.'

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang menemukanmu pingsan semalam." Naruto menjawab setengah mencibir. Mata birunya mendelik tajam ke arah si gadis, membuat gadis itu mengkeret takut. "Ma-af merepotkan.. d-dan terimakasih banyak."

" Berkeliaran tengah malam di gang sepi dengan mata bengkak dan tubuh membeku karena kedinginan itu sungguh merepotkan," sindir Naruto lagi. Gadis itu menuduk dalam, bulir-bulir air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata indahnya. Kata-kata pemuda itu sedikit banyak telah membuatnya terluka.

"Ma-maafkan saya,"

"Pingsan di jalanan, merepotkan orang lain, lalu terus mengigau 'Tachi-kun.. 'Tachi-kun.. sepanjang malam, kau pikir itu keren?"

Kalimat-kalimat bernada sinis dari Naruto terus masuk melalui kedua telinganya, membuat gadis itu makin sakit hati. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya menangis dalam diam, tak bisa menyangkal, karena walau bagaimana pun kata-kata Uzumaki muda itu adalah benar. Ia adalah gadis yang merepotkan.

"Berhenti menangis, dasar cengeng! Bertingkah konyol tengah malam, membahayakan diri sendiri hanya karena seorang laki-laki, kau ini bodoh atau apa?!"

Tidak sulit bagi Naruto untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Diperlakukan tidak adil sejak belia, membuatnya jadi memiliki kepribadian kejam seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Suara Naruto kembali terdengar, membuat si gadis mendongak, menatap wajah pemuda yang sedari tadi memojokkannya.

"Hyu-hyuuga Hinata,"

"Hyuuga Hinata? Kau bangunlah bersihkan dirimu, nona. Lalu segeralah pergi dari sini, sebentar lagi aku harus bekerja."

.

Sejak malam itu, Hinata selalu datang menemui Naruto, mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali hingga membuat Naruto jengah. Entahlah, Hinata merasa ia senang setiap kali ia bisa menatap mata tajam pemuda itu.

Dan entah mendapatkan keberuntungan dari mana, setelah berminggu-minggu berjuang untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto, pemuda itu ahirnya mau berteman dengannya, menjadikannya sahabat satu-satunya yang sangat berharga.

Membiarkan Hinata selalu berada di sekelilingnya, membuat Naruto tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai 'teman'. Dan akhirnya Naruto tahu alasan mengapa Hinata 'hancur' pada malam saat ia menemukan gadis itu pingsan di jalan. Ternyata gadis itu ditinggalkan oleh pria yang sangat dicintainya tanpa kabar, pria bernama Uchiha Itachi menghilang begitu saja dari hidup saat memandang mata lavender milik Hinata yang selalu meredup setiap kali gadis itu mengingat Itachi, entah kenapa Naruto ikut merasa sesak, membuat Naruto bertekad akan terus menjaga Hinata.

Dan hari itu, 7 April 2009, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan tali pertemanan mereka untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dekat selama berbulan-bulan, sering pergi bersama, membuat mereka jatuh cinta. Atau setidaknya itulah yang Naruto rasakan pada Hinata. Naruto mencintai gadis cantik bermata indah itu dengan seluruh hatinya, membuatnya terjebak begitu dalam, hingga membuatnya sulit melepaskan diri.

.  
.

"Kau mengikatku terlalu erat, Hinata."

* * *

Bekerja dalam keadaan dirimu sedang _badmood_ bukanlah sebuah pilihan bijak. Kau hanya bisa termangu di mejamu, tanpa mampu mengerjakan apapun dengan benar. Seperti halnya Naruto saat ini, pria tampan itu hanya terus melamun di balik meja kerjanya. Berkas-berkas menumpuk tak tersentuh, layar komputer yang menyala tak terpedulikan. Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar hancur hanya karena seorang wanita.

Jengah dengan keadaannya sendiri, Naruto memutuskan keluar sebentar dari ruangannya menuju toilet. Dibasuhnya wajahnya dengan air, mencoba membuat dirinya agar terlihat lebih segar. Ditatapnya jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam dua belas siang, waktunya istirahat.  
Naruto mengambil ponsel dari saku celana kerjanya, berniat mengubungi Hinata dan mengajaknya makan siang. Hey.. dia begitu merindukan kekasih cantiknya. Walaupun Naruto tak bisa melupakan kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi kemarin pagi, tapi entah kenapa rasa rindunya pada Hinata juga tak bisa ia tahan.

Alis pemuda berambut pirang itu tertaut saat Hinata tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. 'Kemana dia?'

Bosan menunggu, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat.

~Hinata, kau sedang sibuk? Bisa makan siang bersamaku?~

Tak lama berselang datang pesan balasan dari Hinata. 'Mengangkat telponku dia tak bisa, tapi kenapa bisa membalas pesan dengan begitu cepat?'

~Aku tak bisa Naruto-kun, ada pekerjaan yang harus segera aku selesaikan. Lain kali saja, ne? Love you, :* ~

Naruto menghela napasnya kecewa. Dimasukannya kembali ponselnya ke saku celana, lalu segera keluar dari toilet untuk mencari makan siang.

Karena malas makan di kantin kantor, Naruto memutuskan untuk makan siang di rumah makan favoritnya. Ia bisa sedikit bersantai karena waktu istirahatnya masih tersisa satu jam lagi. Setelah selesai memesan makanan, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari meja yang masih kosong. Dapat! Satu meja kosong di tengah ruangan.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti kala kelereng birunya mendapati pemandangan menyakitkan itu lagi. Tepat di samping meja yang ditujunya, ada pasangan yang sepertinya sedang makan siang juga. Disana, seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang kebiruan yang amat dikenalnya tengah duduk bersama seorang pria berambut hitam. Keduanya tengah saling memandang mesra dengan wajah penuh binar kebahagiaan. Hinata dan -Itachi.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, kedua tangannya mencengkram nampan makanan dengan begitu erat, mencoba menyalurkan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba memuncak.  
'Ternyata kau memang sedang sibuk ya Hinata,' batinnya miris. Rasa sesak itu kembali menyerang rongga dadanya. Cemburu menguras hati, eoh?

Ingin rasanya Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua. Memukul Itachi hingga mati, lalu menyeret Hinata pergi darisini dan mengurungnya di kamar apartemennya agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa merebut Hinata darinya.

Tapi.. 'Melakukan hal gila seperti itu hanya akan membuatku benar-benar kehilangan Hinata.' Mencoba menekan ego dengan semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Naruto kembali melangkah menuju meja kosong yang dilihatnya tadi.

Naruto duduk di kursinya dengan sikap setenang yang ia bisa. Butuh kekuatan ekstra baginya untuk tetap bersikap tenang sementara api cemburu tengah berkobar di dadanya. Bayangkan saja, di meja di sampingnya ada Hinata -wanita yang paling ia cintai, tengah asik bermesraan dengan si mantan kekasih.

'Tunggu dulu, benarkah Itachi itu mantan kekasih Hinata? Bukankah 4 tahun lalu itu Itachi pergi begitu saja tanpa memutuskan hubungan mereka? Jadi.. selama tiga tahun ini.. aku.. adalah.. selingkuhan Hinata?'

"Ya Tuhan.." Mata pemuda berambut piring itu membelakak ngeri, merasa tertampar dengan kenyataan yang baru saja merasuki pikirannya. Karena terlalu shock, sendok alumunium yang ada dalam genggamannya terjatuh, menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring akibat benturan sendok dengan lantai keramik di bawahnya.

Keributan kecil itu berhasil mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung lain di sekitar meja tempatnya duduk, termasuk dua orang yang duduk di meja di sampingnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Suara bass seorang pria berhasil menyeret Naruto kembali pada kenyataan. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu -Uchiha Itachi- tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah sendok tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Sepertinya pria inilah yang telah membantu Naruto mengambilkan sendoknya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja." Naruto tergagap, walau bagaimana pun ia terkejut mendapati Sang Uchiha berdiri di hadapannya. Di belakang Itachi, berdiri Hinata yang juga tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut. Sepertinya wanita itu tak menyangka Naruto akan berada di rumah makan ini.

'Ini buruk!' Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hinata yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dengan sikap sok santai Naruto beralih memandang Itachi, berlagak tak mengenal Hinata. "Te-terimakasih," Naruto membungkukkan badannya kepada Itachi.

"Sa-saya harus segera pergi, permisi."

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Itachi dan tatapan sedih Hinata. Berada disana lebih lama hanya akan membuat perasaannya makin kacau.

* * *

"Brengsek!"

PRANGG

Terdengar makian kasar dan disusul dengan suara bantingan benda pecah belah dari arah dapur sebuah apartemen mewah di tengah kota. Tampak Naruto tengah berdiri di depan lemari pendingin dengan napas terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat rambutnya sendiri.

"Menyingkir dari kepalaku dasar bodoh!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya makin keras. Bayangan wajah Hinata dan Itachi yang tengah tersenyum mengejek terus muncul dalam pikirannya, membuatnya merasa jadi seperti orang gila.

"Berhenti tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu, kumohon.." Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, seakan tanpa tenaga. Air mata mulai menuruni kedua pipinya, membuat penampilannya terlihat makin kacau. Rambut acak-acakan, wajah sembab, dan dasi yang terikat asal di kerah kemejanya membuatnya jadi tampak mengerikan.

Isakan pelan mulai terdengar dari kedua bibirnya yang bergetar, lalu lama kelamaan isakannya berubah menjadi raungan keras yang sarat akan rasa sakit. Uzumaki Naruto tampak amat sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

Piip piip~

Naruto terusik dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara bel. Pria itu membuka kedua matanya yang terasa perih. Ia masih berada di dapur, duduk meringkuk di depan pintu kulkas. Sepertinya ia tertidur disana saat tadi ia kelelahan menangis.

Piip piip~

Bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi. Sepertinya orang yang datang bertamu itu benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera dibukakan pintu. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas-malasan, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu depan dengan langkah gontai. Ia tak memperdulikan penampilannya yang sangat kacau itu, mengira yang datang adalah petugas laundry yang mengantar pakaiannya.  
Naruto bersungut pelan saat tamunya itu terus membunyikan bel tanpa henti.

"Berisik!" Naruto langsung memaki saat ia telah membuka pintu apartemennya. Kedua mata birunya langsung membelakak lebar saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Hi-hinata.," sapanya pelan.

Hinata berdiri mematung di hadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya wanita cantik itu shock melihat penampilan Naruto yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Kau sakit?" Bisikan lirih itu keluar dari kedua bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Tangan kanannya yang gemetar bergerak, menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Naruto yang sembab.  
Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan jemari Hinata di wajahnya. Tangan kirinya ikut naik, menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu membawa telapak tangan mungil itu ke bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, masuklah.."

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Naruto membimbing Hinata untuk segera masuk.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Naruto saat keduanya sudah sampai di ruang tengah. "Biar aku ambil sendiri, kau duduklah."

Naruto menuruti perkataan Hinata, ia dudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa panjang, memejamkan kedua matanya yang memang terasa berat.

Sementara itu Hinata tampak berdiri kaku di ambang pintu dapur. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah pecahan-pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai sekitar meja makan. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan mati-matian sejak tadi kini mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Hatinya perih, dadanya sesak. Sebelah telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri, menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jangan menangis, sayang.." Hinata kehilangan kendali dirinya saat ia mendengar bisikan Naruto di belakang tubuhnya. Dan tangisannya berubah menjadi teriakan-teriakan frustasi saat merasakan sepasang lengan milik Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa tidak marah padaku, hah? Kenapa kau masih baik padaku setelah apa yang telah kulakukan di belakangmu? Ayo pukul aku, marahi aku.. Jangan bersikap begitu baik kepadaku." Hinata tergugu, air mata makin deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin marah kepadamu Hinata.."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menyakitimu.. Ayo marah padaku Naruto-kun, kau membuatku tampak makin buruk dengan sikapmu yang reperti ini." Hinata memukuli punggung Naruto yang kini tengah memeluknya makin erat.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu Hinata. Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku jika aku marah padamu. Kau satu-satunya orang berharga yang aku punya, aku tak mau kau tinggalkan, tak mau.." Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Diusapnya pelan air mata yang mengotori pipi kekasihnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon.. Aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh.. Melihatmu menangis membuatku sakit."

* * *

Hinata menatap jam dinding di dapur apartemen Naruto. Pukul 10 malam. Ia menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati rasa nyaman yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Merasakan kedamaian karena pelukan tangan Naruto di perutnya, merasakan kehangatan kulit Naruto menjalar di sekitar punggungnya yang telanjang, menikmati hangatnya nafas Naruto yang memainkan rambut di puncak kepalanya.

Disandarkannya kepalanya di dada bidang pria tampan itu, merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang terdengar merdu di kedua indra pendengarnya. Ia menggeliat pelan, makin menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat Naruto saat yang bersangkutan bergerak membenarkan letak kemeja putih yang digunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos Hinata.

"Kau gila, menyerangku di dapur," bisiknya pelan. Tangannya bergerak, membelai lembut punggung tangan Naruto yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau yang membuatku gila, Hinata.."

Wanita cantik itu tersipu malu, kedua pipinya terasa terbakar saat mengingat apa yang telah ia dan Naruto lakukan di empat jam terakhir ini. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya lirih.

.  
.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar permintaan maaf dari Hinata. "Kenapa meminta maaf?" Pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan kembali usapan lembut di punggung tangannya.

"Tachi-kun sudah kembali," bisik Hinata ragu.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah melihat kalian kan tadi." Naruto balas berbisik. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya saat rasa sesak itu kembali datang. "Kau masih mencintainya, Hinata?"

'Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja, kan?' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.  
Tubuh Hinata menegang, ia gugup. "A-aku.." Bibirnya kelu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Naruto. Ia takut, ia akan semakin menyakiti hati pria yang selalu menemaninya sejak empat tahun lalu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, tidak apa-apa jika kau memang masih mencintainya. Asal jangan tinggalkan aku.."

**Jangan katakan maaf, cinta mungkin belum untukku. Kita berpisah seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? **  
**Aku hanya inginkan cinta saja, bahkan itu pun tak bisa. Bahkan aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan. Cinta itu pergi menjauhiku. 'Kata' yang tak dapat ku simpan, hanya akan membuatku menangis.**

**Jangan katakan terimakasih. Aku ingin memberimu seluruh cintaku, tapi.. Jika kita benar-benar tak saling memahami seperti ini, apa yang harus ku lakukan? **  
**Aku mencintaimu, apa yang harus aku lakukan karena mencintaimu?**

**Tidak masalah jika ini cinta yang penuh luka, kau adalah orang orang tak mungkin terhapus. Meskipun ini adalah takdir yang menyedihkan, aku takkan melepasmu pergi.. Aku mencintaimu~ Karena itu dirimu~ Karena bagiku itulah dirimu~ **(*)

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin bersama Itachi, asalkan kau jangan membuangku. Walau harus menahan sakit, aku tak apa-apa."

"Naruto-kun," Suara Hinata bergetar, hatinya perih.

"Aku rela menanggung rasa sakit, jika memang hanya dengan rasa sakit itu aku bisa bertahan di sisimu."

"Hentikan.." Hinata tak sanggup mendengar perkataan Naruto lebih dari ini.

"Kumohon, jangan buang aku.. Kau boleh bersama Itachi asalkan biarkan aku tetap di sisimu. Bahkan menjadi bayanganmu pun aku mau, asal itu bisa membuatku tetap bisa mengikutimu."

"Cukup, kubilang hentikan.." Air mata mulai mengalir lagi di pipinya. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Naruto yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Aku rela terluka asalkan aku bisa terus bersamamu.. Aku tak sanggup jika harus melepasmu, Hinata.. Sedikit saja, kumohon sisakan sedikit saja rasa cinta dan pedulimu untukku.."

.

.

Aku bersikap seperti ini hanya untukmu, Hinata.. Aku tak peduli kau akan menganggapku pengemis cintamu.. Jika dengan mengemis cintamu bisa membuatku tetap bersamamu, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu..

* * *

End/Tbc

* * *

(*) Because it's you - SNSD Tiffany

Halo readers ^^

Aku publish fic NaruHina lagi nih.. Masih dengan hobi lamaku yang doyan nyiksa chara.. Ehehe..

Sebenernya ini fic udah agak lama, aku buatnya sebelum Lavenderku.. Tadinya ini buat koleksi aku aja, tapi melihat makin sedikitnya fic NaruHina disini, aku putusin dipublish aja..

Aku ngambil judul fic ini dari salah satu soundtracknya dorama Love Rain, dan itu yang aku cantumin itu adalah indotransnya..

Oya, rencananya aku mau bikin fic ini jadi Oneshot berseries.. Jadi ini nanti ada lanjutannya lagi..

Okeh, Gimana pendapat kalian? Abal? Jelek? Kepanjangan? Geje? Ato ngeselin?  
Enjoy with this fic ya.. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya aku tungguin..

With love,


	2. Illa Illa

Title : Us - Illa Illa  
Gendre : Angst & Romance  
Warning : Typo, ceritanya geje, OOC! Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung tokoh-tokoh yang OOC parah.  
Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Us (c) sarangchullpa92**

**Illa Illa (c) Juniel**

* * *

"Naruto-kun harus menghabiskan kue buatanku ini nanti!"

Hinata tengah berkutat di dapunya sendirian, berlatih membuat orange cake -cake kesukaan kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Empat hari lagi adalah hari jadi mereka yang ketiga, maka dari itu Hinata belajar keras membuat _orange_ _cake_ ini. Kue spesial untuk hari spesial.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi selama empat tahun terakhir ini. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, hari-hari penuh perjuangannya dalam usaha mendekati Naruto, persahabatannya yang indah dengan Naruto, dan yang terpenting adalah perjalan cintanya yang begitu manis dengan Naruto.

Hinata sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan pria itu di sisinya. Naruto sangat mencintainya. Pria itu selalu memberikan semua yang terbaik untuknya, menjaganya, dan selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakannya._ He is a_ _perfect boyfriend_.

Tapi... apakah ia juga mencintai pemuda berambut pirang itu? Jawabannya adalah ya, Hinata mencintai Naruto. Yang ia ragukan adalah apakah ia mencintai Naruto sebanyak pria itu mencintai dirinya.

"Tachi-kun.." Gerakan tangan Hinata yang tengah mengaduk adonan kue terhenti seketika. Wajahnya yang semula ceria kini mendadak muram. Ia ingat Itachi, ia merindukan Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam panjang sebahu dengan mata berwarna hitam arang. Pria itu adalah cinta pertamanya, pria yang dahulu amat dicintainya, tapi juga yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa sebab.

"Bodoh!" Hinata mengumpat pelan kala menyadari kedua bola matanya telah basah. Ia menangis -menangisi cinta pertamanya. Harusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini, ia telah memiliki Naruto di sisinya. Jadi untuk apa ia masih memikirkan pria lain?

Dibantingnya _mixer_ yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya ke dalam baskom adonan. Moodnya untuk membuat cake sirna sudah. "Dasar Hinata bodoh!"

* * *

_And remembering all those happy times we enjoyed together... and hoping we will share many more, Tachi-kun._

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, matanya memerah dan sedikit bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Digelengkannya kepalanya dengan keras, mencoba menyingkirkan semua khayalan bodohnya tentang Itachi.

"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun!" erangnya frustasi, lalu menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ia mencintai Naruto, ia bahagia bersama pria itu... tapi kenapa cintanya pada Itachi terus saja membayanginya? Kenapa semua kenangan tentang Itachi terus saja membuntutinya? Hinata benci dirinya yang seperti ini.

Suara bel apartemen menginterupsi semua pikiran kacau Hinata. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu depan, lalu membuka pintu kayu itu dengan pelan.

"_Surprise_~~" Hinata mematung di ambang pintu kala telinganya mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba itu. Mata lavendernya melebar karena kaget, dan otaknya seperti beku mendadak.  
Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria tampan berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna tampak berbinar, memandang Hinata dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan. Dia... Uchiha Itachi.

Detak jantung Hinata berdetak cepat, seakan mencoba mendesak keluar dari rongga dadanya. Benarkah yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah Itachi?

"Hinata-hime..." Ia berada dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar kala Itachi tersenyum hangat kemudian menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"_I miss you so, Hime_."

* * *

Hinata memandangi pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan intens. Sepertinya wanita cantik itu telah sadar dari 'kebekuan'-nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini sekarang?" tanyanya pelan. Matanya tak berhenti memandangi wajah tampan di hadapannya. Itachi menghela napasnya pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu Hime, aku pulang."

Perasaan Hinata melambung tinggi mendengar pengakuan dari Itachi. Ia merasa sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata Itachi juga merindukannya.

Tapi... Bolehkah ia seperti ini? Bayangan wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum hangat tiba-tiba berkelebat di pelupuk matanya, seolah memberi peringatan padanya yang hampir lupa diri.

"Dulu kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba mendatangiku kembali. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Pria itu beranjak mendekati Hinata, kembali mendekapnya erat. "Maafkan aku... Dulu aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu, ada suatu hal yang harus aku urus dan aku tak bisa melibatkanmu."

Uciha sulung itu mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hinata bergerak, berusaha memberontak. "Tenanglah Hime, aku tahu aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Tapi kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku."

Dan Itachi tersenyum senang kala Hinata berhenti memberontak. "Empat tahun lalu aku dipaksa oleh tousan untuk menikahi seorang gadis. Tousan mendesakku untuk mendapatkan keturunan dari gadis itu, tousan meminta seorang penerus. Aku bersikeras menolaknya karena aku ingin menikah denganmu, aku hanya menginginkan putra darimu. Tapi tousan tidak setuju, dia bersikeras menginginkanku menikah dengan gadis yang telah dipilihnya."

"Ya, dan kau melakukannya!" Hinata menggeram marah, matanya mulai basah oleh air mata. Dadanya sesak. Ia sakit hati mengetahui bahwa ternyata Itachi meninggalkannya untuk menikahi gadis lain.

"Tousan memperbolehkan aku kembali padamu setelah aku berhasil memberikannya seorang cucu laki-laki. Dan aku telah memberikan yang ia mau. Maafkan aku Hime, sungguh maafkan aku."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Hinata kali ini, dipukulinya dada Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia marah, ia sakit hati. Kenapa Itachi tega memperlakukannya seperti ini?

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Kau membuangku, lalu menikahi gadis lain, dan sekarang kau ingin kembali padaku? Aku tidak mau, dasar brengsek!"

"Maaf Hime... Aku tak bisa melawan keinginan tousan, mau tau mau aku harus melakukan semua kehendaknya."

Hinata mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga, membuat pria itu terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan tajam. "Tapi kenapa harus mengorbankan aku?" Hinata mendesis marah, ia kecewa ternyata Itachi tega mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Aku melakukannya agar aku bisa bersamamu. Tousan tak akan segan-segan mengusikmu andai aku tak mau menuruti keinginannya."

"_Liar_!"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak berbohong Hime! Buktinya sekarang aku bisa kembali berada disini bersamamu."

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada sulung Uchiha itu. Haruskah ia mempercayainya? "Lalu dimana istri dan anakmu sekarang?"

"Mereka ada di kediaman utama Uchiha."

Putri bungsu Hiashi itu berjengit. Istri Itachi masih berada di kediaman Uchiha, itu berarti wanita itu masih menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu. Dan itu berarti Itachi tidak bercerai, lalu kenapa sekarang pria itu mendatanginya?

"Kau masih memiliki istri kenapa kau bilang kau ingin kembali padaku? Kau pikir aku ini wanita macam apa?"

Perkataan Hinata yang sarat akan kemarahan itu membuat Itachi panik. "Aku sudah menggugatnya cerai Hime, sungguh. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu sidang peceraian kami."

"Berhenti membual!"

"Aku tidak sedang membual, Hime. Aku bicara yang sesungguhnya. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris kelam milik Itachi. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia pusing. Semua ini terlalu mendadak untuknya. Haruskah ia mempercayai Itachi?

"Kau percaya padaku kan Hime? Kau mau memaafkan aku kan?" Itachi menatap Hinata dengan penuh permohonan. Ia tahu Hinata masih mencintainya, ia tahu Hinata akan memaafkannya. Ia sadar ia telah bersikap egois, tapi ia sungguh ingin bisa kembali bersama dengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tachi-kun..." Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya saat jari-jari panjang Itachi bergerak mengusap air matanya dengan lembut.

"Tatap aku Hime..." Bisikan lembut Itachi membuatnya kembali membuka mata, membuatnya bisa menatap mata hitam pria itu.

"I love you so, Hinata. And I know you still love me too." Dan Hinata tak dapat menolak kala wajah pria itu perlahan mendekat, mengecupnya dengan lembut. Hinata tahu ini salah, tapi ia tak tak kuasa menghindar. Dadanya serasa hampir meledak karena terlalu merindukan Itachi. Dibiarkannya pria itu menciumnya, memeluknya, menyentuhnya... Karena ia tahu ia takkan sanggup menolak.

Ia ingin bersikap egois kali ini... Bolehkah?

* * *

Hinata menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan bersalah, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah hingga mengundang rasa penasaran seorang pria yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada masalah, Hime?" Hinata gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi. Ditatapnya pria berambut hitam itu gugup. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Tachi-kun,"

Sulung Uchiha itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sementara itu Hinata kembali menatap ponselnya resah. Ia merasa gelisah karena ia baru saja menolak ajakan makan siang dari Naruto dan telah membohongi pria bermata biru itu.

"Berhenti memainkan ponsel, Hime... Habiskan makananmu." Hinata berusaha tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Itachi. '_Maafkan aku, Naru-kun._'

Untuk selanjutnya Hinata mengisi waktunya dengan memakan kembali makanannya sambil terus menatap Itachi. Ini adalah hari keempat yang ia lalui dengan pria berambut hitam itu. Dan selama empat hari ini pula ia tak sekalipun menemui Naruto.

Seharusnya kemarin ia merayakan hari jadinya bersama Naruto, menghabiskan waktu dengan sang Uzumaki sembari memakan orange cake seperti rencananya berhari-hari lalu. Tapi ternyata rencana hanya tinggal rencana, kembalinya Itachi telah merubah segalanya.

Kejutan yang telah ia siapkan untuk Naruto menjadi terlupakan begitu saja. Ia disibukkan dengan semua kegiatan mari-melepas-rindu-nya bersama Itachi.

"Hime, kenapa melamun?" Suara berat milik Itachi berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata dari lamunan, hingga sekarang keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan mesra.

"Aku hanya sedang terlalu bahagia Tachi-kun, aku merasa masih belum percaya bahwa kau benar-benar telah kembali padaku."

Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut, membuat sang wanita cantik merona seketika.

TRANG!  
Keduanya menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara benturan logam yang berasal dari meja yang ada di samping mereka. Di meja itu tampak seorang pria berkemeja biru tengah duduk di kursinya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Itachi bergegas beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengambilkan sendok si pria kemeja biru yang terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Itachi menatap pria itu dengan seksama, merasa heran dengan keadaan si pria asing yang tengah gemetar. Dan ia merasa makin heran saat pria berambut pirang itu menatapnya kaget, seolah tengah menatap hantu.

Sementara itu Hinata tampak menegang di kursinya. Kedua mata lavendernya membelalak sesaat setelah ia mengenali siapa sebenarnya pria yang sudah ditolong Itachi. Wanita berambut biru gelap itu berdiri dari duduknya dengan lutut yang bergetar hebat.

Pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Itachi itu adalah pria yang amat dikenalnya. Rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit kecokelatan yang amat dikenalnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata gemetar ketakutan kala iris pucatnya bersirobok dengan mata Naruto, pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Detak jantung Hinata berdetak bertalu-talu, seolah tak terkendali. Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya selama tiga tahun kini memergokinya tengah bersama Uchiha Itachi, kekasihnya yang lain.

Dadanya terasa seperti terhimpit oleh benda besar, hatinya mencelos mendapati tatapan terluka milik Naruto. Seluruh tulangnya serasa dilolosi saat tiba-tiba Naruto pergi. Pria Uzumaki itu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, meninggalkan luka yang entah sejak kapan tertoreh di hati sang Hyuuga. Wanita cantik itu ikut terluka.

* * *

'_Hey Hinata... Kau cantik,'_

_'Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku punya di dunia ini, I Love you.'_

_'Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau tidak ada. Kau haru berjanji padaku Hinata, kau takkan pernah meninggalkan aku.'_

_'Kau tahu? Aku lebih baik mata jika suatu saat kau pergi dariku. Err... Membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding begini.'_

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar. Kalimat-kalimat yang dulu pernah Naruto ucapkan padanya kini terus terngiang di telinganya. Hati gadis Hyuuga itu sangat gelisah, bayangan wajah Naruto terus berkelebat di pelupuk matanya. Ia menghawatirkan pria itu. Sejak melihat kepergian Naruto dari rumah makan siang tadi, perasaan Hinata begitu tak tenang. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasih berambut pirangnya itu.

"Ada masalah, Hime?" Hinata melirikkan matanya pada Itachi yang tengah menatapnya heran. Sepertinya pria berambut hitam itu heran melihat kekasihnya yang terus gelisah sejak tiba di apartemen selepas makan siang tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum tipis. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. 'Aku harus segera menemui Naruto-kun,'

"Tachi-kun... Sebenarnya aku ada janji makan malam dengan ayah, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu. Tak apa-apa kan?" ujar Hinata mulai menjajal kemampuan beraktingnya -yang sejujurnya berada di bawah rata-rata itu. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan perasaan was-was, memohon pada Tuhan agar Itachi tidak mencurigai apapun darinya.

"Apa ini semacam acara keluarga?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Hinata buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Itachi menatapnya kecewa.

"Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya aku ingin ikut. Ya sudahlah, aku titip salam saja untuk ayahmu, Hime."

Hinata tersenyum lega. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur Itachi tak bertanya hal aneh padanya. 'Maaf sudah membohongimu, Tachi-kun...'

* * *

Suara hentakan sepatu milik Hinata terdengar memantul di sepanjang koridor lantai 9 _Sky Star Apartement_. Wanita cantik itu melangkah tergesa menuju pintu apartemen di ujung koridor.

Ditekannya tombol bel yang ada di samping pintu bernomer 407 itu dengan tak sabar. Kegelisahannya memuncak karena tak kunjung ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Lalu ditekannya lagi bel itu berulang-ulang.

"Berisik!" Suara makian Naruto terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu bercat warna cokelat tua itu. Hinata berjengit kaget, tak menyangka Naruto bisa memakinya seperti itu.

"Hi-hinata..." Putri Hiashi itu kembali terkaget kala mendapati reaksi tak wajar dari Naruto saat pria itu memandangnya. Mata Naruto membelalak lebar, membuat Hinata menjadi tak nyaman. Kenapa Naruto seperti kaget begitu saat melihatnya? Hinata tiba-tiba dililit oleh rasa bersalah saat menyadari betapa kacaunya keadaan Naruto. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya tertata apik kini awut-awutan, kemejanya juga kusut, dasinya terikat asal. Dan yang membuat Hinata makin sesak adalah wajah Naruto yang pucat dan sembab.

Hinata tak mampu menahan rasa sedihnya, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Diusapnya pipi kiri Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau sakit?"

Wanita muda berambut biru gelap itu menahan napasnya saat Naruto menggapai jemarinya lalu mengecup telapak tangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Naruto yang membimbingnya masuk.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Naruto saat keduanya sudah sampai di ruang tengah. "Biar aku ambil sendiri, kau duduklah." Hinata menolak halus tawaran dari kekasihnya, ia tak tega membiarkan pria itu memaksakan diri saat kondisinya buruk seperti itu.

Ia melangkah menuju dapur setelah memastikan Naruto duduk dengan benar di sofanya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu dapur kala matanya mendapati pecahan-pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai sekitar meja makan. Otaknya bekerja dengan sangat cepat memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan penyebab semua kekacauan itu.

Dan tubuhnya seperti membeku seketika kala sebuah kesimpulan -yang entah datang dari mana- tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Naruto sempat mengamuk sebelum ia datang. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Hatinya berdenyut perih, dadanya sesak. Ia telah membuat Naruto menderita.

"Jangan menangis, sayang..." Hinata kehilangan kendali saat mendengar bisikan Naruto di telinganya. Wanita muda itu menjerit frustasi, rasa bersalahnya kian membludak, mendesak dadanya hingga terasa seperti akan meledak. Dicengkramnya lengan Naruto yang tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Wanita macam apa dirinya itu? Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menyakiti pria ini?

Kenapa Naruto tak marah padanya? Padahal jelas-jelas pria itu tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat. Kenapa Naruto tak membentaknya, mencacinya, atau menamparnya? Ia merasa dirinya makin buruk saat Naruto memperlakukannya seperti ini.

* * *

"Maafkan aku," Hinata berbisik lirih dalam pelukan kekasih pirangnya. Keduanya tengah duduk di lantai dapur apartemen Naruto setelah sebelumnya 'menghabiskan waktu' bersama. Pria tampan bermata biru itu memeluk Hinata yang duduk di pangkuannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Hinata menghela napasnya sejenak, "Tachi-kun sudah kembali." Sebenarnya Hinata ragu untuk memulai obrolan dengan topik ini, tapi ia tahu, mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya cepat atau lambat.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah melihat kalian kan tadi." Dadanya kembali terasa sesak mendengan suara serak Naruto. Dan tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apakah kau masih mencintai Itachi?"

Dia masih mencintai Itachi? Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu. Ia bingung. Ia mencintai Naruto, itu sudah jelas. Tapi ia juga tak bisa lepas dari Itachi begitu saja, seperti ada tali tak kasat mata yang mengikatnya begitu erat pada Itachi. Perasaannya meledak senang karena kepulangan Itachi, tapi ia juga merasa sakit di waktu yang bersamaan ketika ia memikirkan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, tidak apa-apa jika memang kau masih mencintainya. Tidak masalah jika kau ingin bersamanya, asalkan kau jangan membuangku."

"Naruto-kun," Tenggorokannya tercekat kala mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan ketidak berdayaan pria berkulit kecokelatan itu. '_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_' batin Hinata menjerit perih.

"Aku rela menanggung rasa sakit, jika memang hanya dengan rasa sakit itu aku bisa bertahan di sisimu. Jadi kumohon Hinata, jangan buang aku... Kau boleh bersama Itachi, tapi biarkan aku tetap di sisimu. Menjadi bayanganmu pun aku mau, asal itu bisa membuatku tetap bisa mengikutimu."

"Cukup! Ku mohon hentikan..." Air mata mulai mengalir kembali di pipi putih itu, ia tak sanggup mendengar suara Naruto yang memohon. Ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar yang lebih dari ini. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku rela terluka asalkan aku bisa tetap bersamamu. Aku tak sanggup jika harus melepasmu, Hinata... Sedikit saja, kumohon sisakan sedikit saja rasa cinta dan pedulimu untukku."

"Sudah ku bilang cukup!" Kali ini ia meraung frustasi. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto sampai seperti ini? Kenapa pria itu sudi mengemis cinta dari wanita jahat sepertinya? Kenapa pria itu masih mau bersama dengan wanita brengsek sepertinya?

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menjejali kepalanya hingga ia merasa mual. Hatinya sesak oleh rasa bersalah. Untuk apa Naruto melakukan semua itu hanya untuk wanita seperti dirinya?

**Angin sepoi yang berhembus meledakkan pipiku yang menghangat, wajah orang yang pernah ku sukai muncul.**

**Seperti orang asing yang tak terlihat, bunga liar di pojokan, kenangan tersembunyi saat aku di sisimu muncul.**

**My baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa, never forget love...**

**Cinta pertama itu indah, cinta pertama seperti bunga, jika musim semi datang, mata mempesonamu seperti bunga.**

**Bintang di langit gelap saat aku mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan itu. Di buku diariku, kau pergi.**

**jika cinta pertama adalah penyakit, cinta pertama adalah demam. Sangat menyengsarakan. Cinta pertama adalah kebodohan.** (*)

Benar Naruto-kun, sebenarnya untuk apa kau mempertahankan wanita sepertiku? Aku hanya wanita bodoh yang terus terjerat cinta masa lalu. Aku mencintaimu... Tapi aku juga tak bisa melepaskan Itachi. Kenapa kau berkeras mencintaku, Naruto-kun?

* * *

End for Illa illa

* * *

(*) indotrans Illa illa – Juniel

Maaf buat reader yg menyangka bahwa ini adalah lanjutan dari part sebelumnya. Saya sengaja publish part Hinata's side ini untuk menjabarkan perasaan Hinata. Jadi jangan bash Hinata lagi, ya? ^^

Terimakasih untuk yang telah review di Us : Because it's you..  
** , .50, Gorm Speir, reader, Neerval-Li** (Salam kenal juga^^ aku suka banget banget sama review kamu, makasi ya, :* iya itu lagunya Fanny, coba download deh, keren bgt!), **NaruGankster** (Kamu sone? Waah, aku si bukan sone, tapi cuma suka sama tiffany dan Jessika doang, hehe,), **HanYessie3424** (terimakasi.. *lempar Yesung*),** Asna Amelia, Merai Alixya Kudo, dt 666, Sara.U, aigiaNH4** (twitter? Search aja sarangchullpa92 ^^), ** , RAHMA PUTRI**, **amexki chan, Kithara Blue, A r a - C h i i**

part 2 ini ditunggu lg ya reviewnya^^


End file.
